horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Resh
'Resh '''is a minor character in ''Horizon Zero Dawn. He serves as a minor antagonist. History Aloy's Naming Resh was present at Aloy's Naming Ritual, as one of three Nora Braves who accompanied High Matriarch Lansra when she arrived in an attempt to stop the ceremony. His allegiance to Lansra in this confrontation likely affected his prejudice against Aloy in later years. The Proving When Aloy first met Resh at the Proving, he treated her unfairly and wished to see her fail. So much so, that he allowed Bast to smash Aloy's trophy in hopes that she would fail. However, Aloy managed to not only secure another trophy, but win the Proving. After the proving was attacked, War-Chief Sona departed with a group of Braves to hunt down the killers responsible. In her absence, Resh was made acting War-Chief. His first act was to seal the gate leading to the path to the All-Mother Mountain. He was disappointed that Aloy had survived the attack, and even lamented that none of the other Braves had shot her in the back during the Proving. When Aloy demands that he open the gate at Mother's Watch, declaring that she has been anointed a Seeker, Resh is further disgusted. The gate is then set upon by a "demon," accompanied by a group of corrupted Striders that destroy the gate. Resh helps in the defense, although Aloy is ultimately the one to bring it down. Aloy departs much to Resh's relief. After Sona returns from the hunt for the killers, Resh is returned to his lower position. Return of The Eclipse Some time later, the Embrace is once again attacked by the Eclipse, who bring even more dangerous machines. Resh and the rest of the tribe take refuge inside the All-Mother Mountain to defend it. The entrance to the Mountain is set upon by a corrupted Thunderjaw and Eclipse members. As it closes in, Aloy arrives to fight it. Anyone who is able rushes out to help her. After the beast is destroyed, Aloy heads inside. Resh sees her and is shocked that she is still alive. He then witnesses Aloy enter within the inner sanctum of the All-Mother Mountain. After Aloy returns from inside the All-Mother Mountain, she tells the tribe that they must head to Meridian in order to stop the impending threat. Before leaving, she meets Resh again, who expresses his disgust that an outcast had been chosen by the goddess, and that the tribe was willing to follow her. He tells Aloy that he no longer belongs in the tribe; Aloy mockingly tells him that's probably for the best. Personality He is hostile towards Aloy because of her outcast status, and despite her proving herself time after time to be worthy, he remains stubbornly cold towards her. His bigotry towards Aloy is so severe that he believes that others should share his view of her as being inferior, claiming that the Braves who were killed in the ambush were not real Braves, as none of them shot her. After Aloy is made an Anointed, Resh claims that the tribe has lost its appeal and no longer feels like he has a place in it. This shows his profound unwillingness to change in response to events, even when the tribe was swayed to support Aloy for her courage and willingness to fight for them. Associated Quests * Mother's Heart * A Seeker at the Gates Trivia * '''Resh '''is the twentieth letter in many Semitic alphabets. Gallery Ilya-golitsyn-hor-story-resh-final.jpg|Character concept art by Ilya Golitsyn de:Resh Category:Nora Tribe Members